


Books By Their Covers (По внешнему виду)

by Slavyanka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: Когда Альбус Северус Поттер стал аврором, он имел определенные ожидания. Сбор информации о боях крупов вместе со Скорпиусом Малфоем в них не входил. Или: Альбус Северус Поттер и его отец – разные люди. Впрочем, как и Скорпиус Малфой и его отец.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 11





	Books By Their Covers (По внешнему виду)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Books By Their Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414711) by [wldnst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wldnst/pseuds/wldnst). 



Когда Альбус стал аврором, он по некоторой наивной глупости предположил, что это весьма будет напоминать пребывание в Хогвартсе, а еще больше – истории его отца о службе в Аврорате, рисовавшие приключения и борьбу со злом.

Предположение оказалось глупым по двум причинам, если не учитывать очевидный мотив его глупости (предположение же). Во-первых, воспоминания отца о времени, проведенном на службе, являлись в высшей степени искаженными, то есть _неточными_ , и неточность эта усиливалась тем фактом, что уровень преступности снизился со смутных послевоенных лет. Во-вторых, хотя он закончил Хогвартс всего два года назад, воспоминания Альбуса о школе оказалась аналогично неточными. И в-третьих, Аврорат являлся правительственным учреждением. Возможно, дело было просто в наивности (именно так), но ей-богу!

По крайней мере так ему сказала Стелла, когда Альбус пришел к ней пожаловаться на процесс сбора материалов для его недавнего незначительного дела.

– Тебе просто нужно сходить в библиотеку Министерства, – сказала она. – Там замечательно, Ал.

– Ты точно не можешь сама сходить? – спросил он и заслужил взгляд, от которого деревья превратились бы в увядающие фиалки.

Хьюго встал на сторону Стеллы. С тех пор как они поженились, он начал бросать на Альбуса недобрые взгляды всякий раз, когда возникали разногласия, и артикулировал слово «секс». Альбус вообще-то не умел читать по губам, но Хьюго любезно объяснил ему все («Это великолепно», – прошептал он, и Альбус тут же остановил его).

Так что, если кто спросит, именно таким образом Альбус оказался в лифте на пути к библиотеке Министерства, которая, он не сомневался, находилась на унылом и пыльном этаже, куда никто никогда не заглядывал.

Выяснилось, что он ошибался: пыль в библиотеке была вытерта (безвозмездно работавшими домашними эльфами, как потом утверждала тетя Гермиона), и кто-то, должно быть, заколдовал окна, потому что они оказались больше и светлее, чем того требовала логика. А насколько было известно Альбусу, этаж, на котором располагалась библиотека, не превосходил размерами ни один другой этаж Министерства, кроме того, рядом находилось здание, блокировавшее большую часть естественного освещения.

Хотя, может, все так и было, ведь помимо больших окон тут имелись многочисленные полки с лестницами, перемещавшимся по роликам, которые только и ждали, когда их призовут.

И там находился Скорпиус Малфой в очках в тонкой металлической оправе, сидел он за длинной деревянной конторкой в передней части помещения. Он не увидел Альбуса; Альбус не хотел, чтобы тот его увидел, и быстро свернул за ряд полок.

Он знал, что Скорпиус Малфой – министерский библиотекарь. Все знали – когда Джулия Бухнер скончалась и Малфоя назвали ее преемником, новость оказалась на третьей странице _«Пророка»_ («Мелкие меморандумы Министерства»). Третья страница, внизу третьей колонки, но это вскоре стало превосходным поводом для слухов, как-то так. Альбус вообще-то уговорил свое мусорное ведро отдать тот номер _«Пророка»_ , чтобы подтвердить новости. Он разгладил газетный лист, да, вот оно, одна строка: _« **Скорпиус Малфой** займет место **Джулии Бухнер** в качестве Главного библиотекаря в Министерстве, что сделает его самым молодым в истории Главным библиотекарем Министерства... Кажется, состояние Малфоев иссякает, если их наследнику приходится надеяться на доход в ССРММ»._

ССРММ означало Систему сортировки рукописей Министерства магии. Альбус понял, что ему это абсолютно безразлично и оперативно выбросил газету обратно в ведро. Ведро в ответ выплюнуло на него вчерашний испорченный горошек, и Альбус возложил на Малфоя вину за злополучное происшествие в целом, а также за то, что величайшими бедами сына Гарри Поттера были вспыльчивое мусорное ведро и тот факт, что его начальник поручал ему дела, которые иначе чем дерьмовыми и не назовешь.

Что и привело его в библиотеку, где Малфой вглядывался в большой том и делал записи левой рукой. Он морщил нос, чтобы очки не съезжали, и выглядел от этого так, словно страдал от запора.

Альбус фыркнул в стеллаж, и ему показалось, что он шпионит. Но… для этого не существовало никакой причины. В школе их отношения сводились к взаимной неприязни, поскольку их отцы были врагами или типа того, и Альбус посчитал, что кому-то следовало продолжить традицию, потому что Джеймс не выказывал никакого интереса, а Роза и Стелла считали Малфоя кем-то вроде друга (Роза и Скорпиус также являлись соперниками в учебе, но Роза всегда настаивала на том, что конкуренция была чисто _символической_ ).

И хорошо, что Альбус решил продолжить традицию, поскольку Скорпиус оказался самым настоящим придурком, и, очевидно, только Альбус это замечал. Тот заменил систему суждений Малфоев на основе чистоты крови чем-то, основанным на числе полученных СОВ или ТРИТОНов, и Альбус начал бояться общих занятий Слизерин-Когтевран исключительно из-за испепеляющих взглядов Скорпиуса, бросаемых им на Альбуса, когда того вызывали ответить на вопрос.

Так что если он и шпионил, то только потому, что нельзя, чтобы Малфой наткнулся в своих владениях на Альбуса, не знавшего точно, что он делал – а Альбус вообще-то не знал, что делал.

Вообще предполагалось, что Альбус раскроет шайку, занимавшуюся боями крупов. И он действительно раскрыл такую шайку. Это было просто, если честно. Первое – достать крупа. Второе – привести крупа на собачью площадку, одевшись как можно более подозрительно (Альбус наколдовал себе временную татуировку специально в этих целях, хотя она ему очень нравилась и он еще ее не свел). Третье – заставить крупа укусить что-то. Четвертое – пожинать плоды. Повторять шаги с первого по третий, сколько понадобится, чтобы человек, участвующий в боях крупов, заметил вашего крупа и пригласил вас на бой. Проблема состояла в том, что теперь ему нужно было написать отчет о боях крупов и культуре волшебников, а также о том, какое отношение это имело к маггловским собачьим боям и какого рода мероприятия следовало осуществить, чтобы предотвратить проведение боев крупов в будущем.

Альбусу хотелось вернуться к боям с участием его крупа, которого Джеймс окрестил Зубом, поскольку тот кусался меньше, когда изредка имел возможность вонзить зубы в другого крупа. Но это не то, о чем принято рассказывать, особенно Розе или собственному начальнику. Однако Зуб испортил всю мебель в квартире Альбуса за исключением мусорного ведра и пуфика, резко пахнувшего цветочными духами.

Книги о крупах, если верить Стелле, должны были находиться в разделе «Твари магические, с раздвоенными хвостами, _Canis domesticus magus_ » (их название по-латински).

Бои крупов наоборот находились в разделе «Мероприятия, игры и виды спорта магические, боевые, с участием тварей».

Единственное, чем помогла Стелла – написала об этих разделах на клочке пергамента, но когда Альбус попытался найти их, то совершенно не преуспел в этом и оказался где-то среди «Дисфункций физических, сексуальных».

Где его и нашел Скорпиус Малфой. Небольшая тележка с книгами следовала за ним словно потерявшаяся собачка, издавая тихое поскуливание, пока катилась на своих маломерных колесах, и он взглянул на Альбуса с выражением, чем-то напоминавшим веселье, если веселье было смешано с неприязнью и, возможно, определенной степенью самодовольства.

– Альбус, – произнес он. – Знаю, _«Пророк»_ неплохо воспринял разрыв твоих отношений, но не заинтересуются ли они тем фактом, что причина этому – как бы так выразиться? – то, что твоя палочка не работала должным образом.

Расставание произошло год назад, может, больше. Даже Шон уже не переживал – даже _Альбус_ больше не переживал, а он, пожалуй, хуже воспринял случившееся. Альбус постарался сдержать изумление. Удалось или нет – непонятно, но Скорпиус и его тележка остановились перед ним, как будто они оба ждали чего-то, поэтому Альбус в конце концов сказал:

– Я ищу книги о боях крупов.

– Бои крупов, Поттер, – ответил Малфой. – Ты уверен, что не компенсируешь что-то?

– Это по работе, – сухо произнес Альбус, а затем протянул записку от Стеллы. – Стелла сказала, их можно найти в этих разделах.

Малфой взял у него пергамент, надвинул очки повыше и внимательно изучил записку.

– Она была бы права на прошлой неделе, но… – сказал Малфой. – Из-за другой фазы Луны они переместились.

Альбус как раз неделю откладывал поход в библиотеку, и, следуя за Малфоем, он решил прокомментировать это.

– Стелла дала мне записку неделю назад, – в итоге произнес он, и Малфой кивнул.

– Я так и думал, – отозвался он. – Лонгботтом знает ССРММ так же хорошо, как и я. Это просто показывает, что ты – ленивая задница.

Альбус подумывал огрызнуться, но выпад Малфоя был мягким, и он старался вести себя не так, как в школе, поэтому просто сказал: «Теперь – Уизли», – хотя Малфой обязан был знать это, он присутствовал на свадьбе. Малфой выдал нечто лишь немногим более культурное, чем ворчание, и Альбус пошел за ним сквозь муравейник полок, пока они не добрались до «Твари, крупы, бои», что…

– За неделю до полнолуния тут все наиболее рационально, – сказал Малфой. А затем он и его тележка испарились.

Ну, не то чтобы прямо испарились. Они подребезжали к другому стеллажу, и Альбус отнес это к удивительно невраждебным диалогам с Малфоем. Хотя Альбус сказал ему немногое – вот и объяснение, наверное. Он наобум вытащил книги с полки и пошел оформлять их на себя. За конторкой регистратора сидела ведьма, которую Альбус не знал, она рассматривала свои ногти, а когда Альбус выложил книги на стойку, она без особого интереса взглянула на его бейджик, а затем махнула палочкой, помечая все книги как записанные на него.

– Срок возврата через две недели, – сказала она, не глядя ему в глаза. – Выглядит довольно скучно. Полагаю, ты вернешь их раньше.

– Хотелось бы мне вернуть их раньше, – пробормотал Альбус и прижал к себе стопку книг, направляясь на рабочее место.

По большей части книги оказались либо совершенно бесполезными, либо невероятно неинтересными, но попалась одна имеющая отношение к делу и по крайней мере удобочитаемая книга, так что Альбус взял ее домой.

Совершенно не стало неожиданностью то, что Зуб сожрал книгу. Сделал он это, пока Альбус спал, и к утру том был почти полностью изгрызен, а на тканевой обложке виднелись крупные капли слюны. Зуб свернулся вокруг книги во сне, и Альбус не сомневался, что ни одно заклинание на земле не смогло бы восстановить ее, поскольку половина листов теперь переваривалась.

Он не знал, что скажет Малфою, поэтому, наверное, разрешил Зубу таскать книжку по квартире на протяжении следующих двух недель. Круп, кажется, привязался к ней, даже не сильно грыз, хотя однажды вечером Альбус пришел домой и увидел, как Зуб вроде как спаривался с ней. Он заключил с самим собой молчаливый пакт, что никогда не расскажет об этом ни Стелле, ни кому бы то ни было еще, затем погладил Зуба по голове, сменил аврорскую мантию на джемпер и джинсы и пошел в «Летучий Форд Англия» посмотреть, там ли Хьюго.

«Летучий Форд Англия» – это бар Хьюго, названный в честь истории, которую любил рассказывать дядя Рон. _«Ежедневный Пророк»_ окрестил его новым местом притяжения в Косой Аллее, а _«Придира»_ – баром, принадлежащим Хьюго Уизли. Что, откровенно говоря, устраивало Альбуса.

Кроме того, Хьюго готовил собственное сливочное пиво, бывшее на вкус как солнечный свет. Хотя Альбус говорил это, только когда был очень-очень пьян.

– Стелла говорила, тебе пришлось пойти в библиотеку Министерства, – сказал Хьюго, когда устроил перерыв и, выйдя из-за стойки бара, устроился на диванчике напротив Альбуса. Он выглядел уставшим и счастливым, что теперь случалось большую часть времени, и Альбус ему слегка завидовал. – Извини за это, приятель. Как Малфой?

– Наверное, злится на меня сейчас, – ответил Альбус, делая глоток напитка, что Хьюго принес ему, смесь чего-то там. – Зуб съел одну из книжек.

– Не могу поверить, что ты его оставил, – сказал Хьюго. – Этот круп ужасен!

– Что я должен был с ним сделать? – спросил Альбус.

– Сдать в «Дом для магических тварей Беатрис Баллифисент», – ответил Хьюго. – Роза там была волонтером.

Альбус подумал о Зубе – белая шерсть с темно-каштановыми и черными пятнами, одно ухо не становится торчком – и ощутил необъяснимую привязанность к нему. Хьюго покачал головой.

– Ты хуже жены, – произнес он, Альбусу очень хотелось, чтобы Хьюго перестал называть Стеллу просто женой, он знал, что это особенность новобрачных (потому что Стелла сказала: «Это особенность новобрачных, скоро пройдет»), но все равно звучало глупо. – Со своими безнадежными случаями.

– Зуб не… – начал Альбус.

– Зуб съел брюки целиком, – парировал Хьюго. – Брось!

Альбус не собирался бросать это, но Зуб и правда съел пару брюк целиком. Это были его любимые брюки.

– Где Стелла? – вместо этого спросил Альбус, и Хьюго пожал плечами.

– Учится, да? – произнес он. – Близятся экзамены. Это уровень ДРАКОН.

Но… но не было ощущения экзаменационного времени, отчего Альбус осознал, как давно он закончил школу. Странно оказалось вспомнить, что в бесконечном стремлении к ученым степеням Стелла еще не выпустилась из школы. Хьюго широко улыбнулся ему, как будто думал о том же самом.

– Рад, что это не я, – сказал он. – Но ей нравится.

Хьюго провел ладонями по темному дереву стола, почти задумчиво, затем поднял глаза и прошипел Альбусу:

– Не смотри, но твой приятель Малфой тут.

Альбус не смотрел.

– Он сюда часто приходит? – вместо этого спросил он.

– Иногда, да, – ответил Хьюго. – Я же не буду его прогонять, да? Он – друг Стеллы. И Стелла говорит, мы перед ним в долгу – хоть она и не работает на Министерство, он одалживает ей книги, которые не достать в университетской библиотеке,.

Альбусу действительно следовало улучить момент и обсудить это со Стеллой, ведь если Малфой выказывает ей особое расположение, возможно, Альбусу потребуется попросить об особом одолжении ввиду того, что Зуб сожрал ту книжку.

Малфой пробирался сквозь толпу, его белые волосы мелькали то там, то здесь, вот он остановился поговорить с парочкой когтевранцев, девушкой в пестрой одежде, кажется, она записывала книги за Альбусом в библиотеке, и Хенриком Забини. Хенрик сидел у барной стойки, его хорошо было видно с диванчика Альбуса – они с Малфоем склонились голова к голове, темная и светлая, и что-то обсуждали.

– Они друзья? – спросил Альбус у Хьюго, ткнув большим пальцем в сторону этой парочки, потому что не мог припомнить, чтобы они дружили в Хогвартсе. Хенрик учился на одном факультете с Альбусом и был не то чтобы плохим – немного корыстолюбивым, но совершенно очевидным в этом, а когда они с Альбусом сильно перепили на факультетской вечеринке и проснулись в обнимку, Хенрик крепко поцеловал его и сказал, что нет необходимости разговаривать об этом.

– Черт его знает, – пробормотал Хьюго. – Не то чтобы я следил за ними.

Альбус понаблюдал за ними некоторое время, затем повернулся к Хьюго и сделал последний глоток своего напитка, который обжег гораздо сильнее всех предыдущих вместе взятых. Когда он прокомментировал это, Хьюго лишь кивнул.

– Ловкий магический трюк, – сказал он. – Дядя Джордж придумал, а Стелла выполнила для нас расчеты по арифмантике. Содержание спирта увеличивается прямо пропорционально тому, сколько ты уже выпил.

Это казалось _ужасным_ магическим трюком. Альбус удивился, что Стелла согласилась на такое, но затем передумал – когда он в последний раз видел мать Стеллы, профессора Лавгуд, та провела большую часть времени, смотря на то, чего не было видно, и рисуя арифмантические уравнения в воздухе.

Хьюго вернулся за барную стойку, оставив Альбуса наедине с напитком. Подошли его старые соученики – Патрик Нотт и Луиза Трэппер – и они коротко и поверхностно пообщались, а когда Альбус доел свой ужин и зазвучала живая музыка, он решил уходить. По дороге к выходу, он снова мельком увидел Малфоя, тот опирался на барную стойку, весь состоящий из острых углов: локти, бедра, нос. Он был без очков, и Альбус позавидовал ему. Каждый целитель, к которому обращался Альбус, говорил, что его зрение настолько плохое, что никакое лечение не поможет, даже маггловские контактные линзы, что-то там было связано с близорукостью и астигматизмом, ужасное-ужасное зрение, как он вообще умудрялся что-то делать, если видел так плохо. Его отец расплывчато извинился, размахивая рукой и говоря, что у Альбуса это от него, превосходные гены, все такое.

Малфой же без очков вышел на танцпол с Забини, который неожиданно остановился и помахал Альбусу, отчего Альбусу пришлось пробиться к ним через толпу, в противном случае его поведение могли воспринять как пренебрежительное.

– Скорпиус, – произнес он, кивнув. – Хенрик.

– Ал, – сказал Хенрик. – Полагаю, не стоит говорить «Какими судьбами?!» ввиду того, что владелец бара – твой пуффендуйский друг.

– Нет, – ответил Альбус. – Полагаю, не стоит.

– Как твои дела? – спросил он, положив руку Альбусу на плечо, и Альбус задумался, не хочет ли тот внезапно повторить на бис, хотя Альбус и не помнил точно, что там повторять. Это был шестой курс, после того как Альбус провозгласил себя геем, но прежде чем начал встречаться с Шоном Томасом. Откровенно говоря, Альбус почти не сомневался, что секс был ужасным.

– Слышал, что ты расстался со своим парнем, – закончил Хенрик, и Альбусу стало интересно, почему уже два человека решили обсудить то, что произошло год назад, как будто это нечто новое.

– Да, год назад, – ответил Альбус. – Все хорошо. – Он бросил взгляд на Скорпиуса, который выглядел несколько раздраженным, и на шаг отступил от Хенрика. – Не буду вам мешать, идите на танцпол.

– Приятно было увидеться, – сказал Хенрик, не спуская глаз с лица Альбуса, затем схватил Скорпиуса за руку и повел его за собой.

– Сдача книг через одну неделю, шесть дней, – окликнул его напоследок Скорпиус. – Не забудь!

В конечном счете Альбус получил уведомление из библиотеки Министерства насчет книг, которые теперь были просрочены, отчего налагался штраф по ставке один кнат в день. Он уже и так знал, что просрочил сдачу, поскольку печати на книгах, говорившие «Выдано», начали мигать словами «Срок истекает», а затем «Просрочено», но Альбус запихнул их под диванную подушку и притворился, что ничего не происходило. Когда он получил уведомление, то тогда и только тогда пошел к Малфою. Он разложил оставшиеся книги на столе и посмотрел сверху вниз на Малфоя, который глядел на него поверх серебряной оправы своих очков. Очков для чтения, естественно.

– Мой круп съел одну книгу, – сказал Альбус.

– Что же это за книга? – спросил Малфой, и Альбус моргнул.

– _«История крупов в культуре»_. А…

– Микаэльсен, предполагаю, – перебил Малфой. – И ты не прочел информацию на заднем клапане обложки.

– Что? – спросил Альбус.

– Феромоны крупов, – произнес Малфой. – С этой книгой следует быть аккуратнее.

Это кое-что объясняло. Когда Альбус опять взглянул на Малфоя, тот, кажется, улыбался – не ухмылялся, а именно улыбался, но такое выражение лица Малфоя было незнакомо Альбусу, так что он сомневался в правильности выводов.

– Поттер, – сказал он. – Ты что, _боялся_ мне рассказать?

Врать смысла не было.

– Книжка полностью уничтожена, – произнес Альбус.

– Честное слово, Поттер, – сказал Малфой. – Она все равно уже устарела. Тебе лучше… – Малфой замолчал и хмыкнул. – Следуй за мной.

На этой неделе книги вернулись туда, где должны были стоять на первой неделе, как говорила Стелла, так что они оказались в секции «Мероприятия, игры и виды спорта магические, боевые, с участием тварей», где Скорпиус принялся вытаскивать тома с полок и отдавать Альбусу.

– Не понимаю, почему ты изначально их не взял, – сказал он. – Нет, правда, вы, слизеринцы, не умеете читать?

– Твои родители были слизеринцами, – услужливо отметил Альбус, и Скорпиус бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

– Когда я сказал «вы, слизеринцы», – ответил он, – то имел в виду конкретно тебя.

– Тогда при чем тут мой факультет? – возмущенно спросил Альбус. На первом курсе он ненавидел свой факультет, но в какой-то момент примирился с этим, а затем даже развил то, что можно было описать исключительно как факультетский дух.

Просто либо так, либо чувствовать стыд всю оставшуюся жизнь из-за придирок Джеймса. И Альбус тогда решил, раз уж ему еще шесть лет учиться на Слизерине, можно принять это и заняться чем-то поинтереснее, например, ставить Джеймса в неловкое положение перед каждой потенциальной подружкой (почему Вайолет до сих пор с ним, оставалось тайной).

– Если бы ты был когтевранцем, – произнес Скорпиус, – мне бы даже не пришлось задавать подобный вопрос.

– Не все когтевранцы любят читать, – парировал Альбус.

А затем он подумал, что хотел попробовать быть выше школьного соперничества или чего-то подобного. Спор из-за факультетов, казалось, вернул их на первый курс, и Альбус _не собирался попадаться на эту удочку_.

– Есть еще книги, на которые мне стоит взглянуть? – спросил он, опустив взгляд на кипу книг в руках.

– Пока достаточно, – отозвался Скорпиус. – Когда прочтешь, скажешь мне, что тебе пришло в голову, и я подумаю, есть ли еще что-нибудь полезное.

Прозвучало это на удивление любезно, и Альбус постарался скрыть свое изумление.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, и Скорпиус пожал плечами.

– И пусть не говорят, что я никогда ничего не делаю для нашего уважаемого Аврората, – произнес он и повел Альбуса к столу регистрации, где записал на него книги.

– В этот раз принеси их вовремя, – проштамповав книги, сказал Скорпиус. – Я кое-что добавил в заклинание.

– Конечно же, – пробормотал Альбус, и Скорпиус взглянул на него с ухмылкой.

– Красный тебе совсем не идет, – произнес он, совершенно меняя тему разговора. Альбус притворился, что не услышал, потому что ему не первый раз такое говорили. Обычно он просто отвечал: «Хорошо тогда, что я не попал в Гриффиндор», но не знал, как на это отреагирует Скорпиус. Он бы и сказал: «А синий – тебе», но это было не вполне верно.

Темно-синяя мантия библиотекаря на самом деле шла Скорпиусу. Альбусу не хотелось говорить об этом, или думать, или смотреть на нее дольше положенного. Он вернулся на рабочее место и начал продираться сквозь книги – целые тома поистине, слишком длинные и трудные для понимания, однако ему удалось выудить крохи полезной информации, хотя все еще казалось, что найденное особо к делу не относится. Потому что он просто не когтевранец. Ему не нравилось накапливать знания, он одолевал книги, собирая информацию в пределах того, что полезно или интересно. Это не делало его _глупым_.

Он обмолвился об этом Стелле, когда встретился с ней в «Летучем Форде Англия» за ужином.

– Ты не глупый. Никто не думает, что ты глупый, – сказала она, пристально и спокойно на него взглянув. Глаза Стеллы пугающе бледно-голубого цвета всегда были слишком большими для ее лица, и Альбусу долго не удавалось выдерживать ее взгляд в течение длительного периода времени.

До сих пор не удается.

– Скорпиус думает, что я глупый, – сказал он.

– Нет, он так не думает, – возразила Стелла и, потянувшись через стол, сжала ладонь Альбуса. – Ты же знаешь, что он поможет тебе, если ты попросишь.

Но Альбусу не _хотелось_ просить Скорпиуса Малфоя о помощи.

– Альбус, – произнесла Стелла, – Скорпиус Малфой – министерский библиотекарь. Его _работа_ – помогать сотрудникам Министерства в поисках информации.

– Малфой, опять? – спросил Хьюго, садясь на диванчик рядом со Стеллой. – Ал, серьезно?

– Что «серьезно»? – спросил Альбус, потому что действительно не понял.

– Ты же понимаешь, что Скорп – друг Стеллы, да? Он через пару дней придет к нам на ужин.

Альбус перевел взгляд с него на Стеллу, та пожала плечами.

– Это правда.

Неудивительно. Альбус не понимал, почему до сих пор удивлялся.

– Приходи, – предложил Хьюго. – Возможно, уже вне школы вы поладите. У вас много общего.

– Быть геем – это не много общего, – пробормотал Альбус, опустив взгляд на свою тарелку. Половина жареной картошки остывала. Он практически видел, как ломтики становятся холодными, а на картофельной шкурке застывает жир.

– Вас обоих очень беспокоит мнение ваших отцов, – произнесла Стелла в своей манере, мягко говоря о том, глубоко задевало.

Альбуса не… хотя это правда. Отчасти он пошел в авроры ради приключений, но также для того, чтобы что-то доказать Гарри, доказать, что зря он с таким странным встревоженным выражением глядел на него, когда Альбус после распределения связался с родителями по камину и рассказал, что попал в _Слизерин_.

Прежде чем он сел в поезд, Гарри опустился на колени и сказал Альбусу, что Шляпа прислушается, если Альбус ей признается, что не хочет быть в Слизерине.

Альбус подозревал, что его отец знал, к тому моменту, когда Шляпу сняли с его головы, Альбус _хотел_ попасть в Слизерин. У него был выбор – Слизерин или Пуффендуй, и он выбрал логово змей.

А к тому времени, когда он окончил школу, ему нравился его факультет. Ему нравились его соученики и однокурсники, потому что он знал, как они к нему относятся, и по большей части они уважали его, чего он в принципе и хотел на самом деле. Он был охотником в факультетской команде. Он был капитаном квиддичной команды. Его факультет ожидал, что он приведет команду к победе, ожидание это было простым и понятным без каких-либо оговорок – никто не ожидал, что он станет всем другом или начнет подавать особо выдающийся пример, или будет кем-то иным помимо Альбуса Северуса Поттера.

На шестом курсе, когда он признался в своей нетрадиционной ориентации, мама обняла его и сказала, что все в порядке, как будто что-то было не так, а папа внимательно взглянул на него и кратко кивнул, словно Альбус подтвердил ожидания. Его факультет незамедлительно принялся менять слухи о его любовных интересах в направлении его ориентации, и в остальном их отношение к нему совсем не изменилось. Даже родному брату и сестре, а также кузенам потребовалось время, чтобы приспособиться, как будто они внезапно не понимали, кто он. Вне его факультета только Стелла спокойно отнеслась к этому, произнеся: «Ну да», и продолжила прерванный разговор.

– Ну так что, ты придешь? – спросила Стелла сейчас, и Альбус моргнул, глядя на нее.

– Что?

– Наша квартира, – сказал Хьюго. – Вечер вторника.

Альбус совершенно, абсолютно не хотел идти, но, как он понимал, выбора у него не было.

– Могу принести десерт, – ответил он.

Тем вечером Альбус вывел Зуба на прогулку, наложив иллюзию на раздвоенный кончик его хвоста и пристегнув к ошейнику тонкий кожаный поводок. Они пробежались по Косой Аллее и вышли в маггловский Лондон, где был парк, который по ночам нравился Альбусу – тихий, окруженный фонарями, в районе, где, как представлялось Альбусу, радостно счастливой жизнью жили семьи обязательно с детьми. Альбус испытывал необъяснимую зависть к магглам, признаки которой не восходили ни к одному взаимодействию с ними и которая не имела ничего общего с чопорным, тягостным обедом с двоюродной бабушкой Петуньей, когда ему было девять лет, или с маггловской девочкой, с которой он встречался, а потом некрасиво расстался («Есть кое-то что, чего тебе обо мне никогда не понять», – мелодраматично сказал он ей) на летних каникулах в Испании, когда ему было одиннадцать.

Стояла ранняя осень, было прохладно. Наверное, просто было приятно прогуляться независимо от района. Зуб где-то по пути подобрал палку и гордо пронес ее до самой Косой Аллеи, где Альбус разрешил ее сгрызть в щепки, это уж лучше, чем если бы Зуб принялся грызть его волшебную палочку.

За следующие несколько дней Альбус разобрал библиотечные книги, которые для него отобрал Скорпиус, и создал продуманную систему цветовой кодировки для пометок главным образом потому, что цвета его развлекали. В результате у него оказалось пять листов пергамента, неразборчиво исписанных заметками, под заголовками _«История (крупы)»_ , _«Биология + разведение (крупы)»_ , _«История (бои крупов)»_ , _«Собачьи бои»_ и _«Выращивание крупов (??)»_.

Когда он взглянул на эти записи постфактум, то понял, что пользы в них немного. Альбус нарисовал Зуба в уголке на каждом листе и заколдовал рисунки бегать туда-сюда, правда, вид чернильного Зуба, грызущего его текст, совсем не улучшил его настроение.

Вот так Альбус встретил понедельник, и его настроение ухудшилось еще больше, когда он вспомнил, что согласился прийти на ужин со Скорпиусом Малфоем (и своими друзьями, да) и _принести десерт_ , а в квартире не было ничего, из чего по здравом размышлении можно было соорудить десерт. После работы он пошел в магазин и купил ингредиенты для шоколадного торта, который его научила печь бабушка Уизли – единственный десерт, который он действительно умел готовить. Несмотря на происшествие с кухонным таймером, все закончилось хорошо, и Альбус уменьшал торт для Хьюго и Стеллы, когда Зуб написал на кухонный пол.

Альбус взглянул на него.

– Зуб, – произнес он твердо, как ему представлялось, и Зуб как будто съежился и принял виноватый вид, опустив хвост и сконфуженно им виляя.

– Не делай так, Зуб, – сказал Альбус и принялся за уборку, а Зуб все время скакал вокруг с жалким видом, как будто ему хотелось выйти на прогулку.

Альбус связался со Стеллой по камину.

– Я могу привести с собой Зуба? – спросил он, и Стелла благодушно улыбнулась ему.

– Круп в доме – еда в сундуках, – сказала она, это было старое выражение, ходившее в те времена, когда крупов использовали для ловли крыс, теперь же оно звучало вообще как бессмыслица. Альбус моргнул.

– Это значит «да»? – спросил он, потому что не представлял, как кто-то добровольно пустит Зуба к себе в дом.

– Если я скажу «нет», ты просто скажешь, что не сможешь прийти, поскольку тебе надо выгулять Зуба, а тогда у нас не будет десерта, – лаконично заявила Стелла, а затем отошла от камина, тем самым закончив разговор.

Она была права. Альбус положил торт в карман, пристегнул Зуба к поводку, и они пошли в гости. Зуб выглядел довольным собой и трусил рядом, весело виляя хвостом. Альбус пожалел, что он не круп.

Когда они добрались до дома Хьюго и Стеллы, Скорпиус только подходил, бросая камешек вверх, в их окно. Он был одет по-маггловски в узкие брюки и темную шерстяную кофту, и выглядел он… не то чтобы красиво. Неплохо, однако.

– Поттер, – произнес он, кивнув им и уронив камешек при их приближении. – Круп Поттера.

– Малфой, – ответил Альбус. – Это Зуб.

– Умно, – сказал Скорпиус, приподняв тонкую бровь, и именно _это_ делало его таким раздражающим.

– Я тоже так подумал, – заявил Альбус, встретившись взглядом со Скорпиусом и про себя желая, чтобы Зуб укусил того, но тут дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Хьюго.

– Альбус, – произнес он. – Ты привел Зуба.

– Стелла сказала, что можно, – ответил Альбус, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало, как будто он оправдывается. – Еще я принес торт.

– По бабушкиному рецепту? – спросил Хьюго, и когда Альбус утвердительно кивнул, Хьюго слегка вздохнул и впустил их всех внутрь. Когда они вошли в квартиру, Альбус отстегнул поводок от ошейника Зуба, и тот немедленно бросился к Скорпиусу, начал нюхать его ногу, а затем попытался _взобраться_ на нее как в случку, что…

– Обычно он так себя не ведет, – сказал Альбус, бросившись к Зубу и схватив его за ошейник, чтобы усмирить.

– Я просто особенный? – спросил Скорпиус с веселым видом. Альбусу хотелось бы, чтобы тот не веселился. Альбусу хотелось бы не сидеть на полу, вцепившись в ошейник своего крупа и глядя на длинные ноги Скорпиуса, но, кажется, это желание тоже исполнено не будет.

– Должно быть, – сказала Стелла, выходя из кухни. – Обычно он просто кусается.

Альбус встряхнул Зуба и поднялся.

– Не заносись, – произнес он, и Скорпиус рассмеялся по-настоящему, не над Альбусом, но, возможно, как будто правда посчитал это смешной шуткой.

Смешной шутка не была, но Альбус и на такую реакцию был согласен.

– Я принес торт, – сообщил он Стелле, они вернули его к исходному размеру, поставили на кухонную стойку и приступили к ужину.

Стелла и Хьюго настояли на том, чтобы есть за крохотным столиком на кухне, потому что в противном случае они бы сидели слишком далеко друг от друга, так что они вчетвером уселись четким квадратом. Хьюго усиленно угощал их вином, поскольку тетя Гермиона полагала, что за ужином необходимо подавать вино, и воспитала своих детей в таких же убеждениях. Разговор не то чтобы лился без проблем, но он шел. Альбусу удалось усадить Зуба у себя между ног и удержать его на месте, так что тот ни к Скорпиусу не приставал, ни мебель не грыз, а Стелла переключилась с темы о новых достижениях в историческом понимании взаимоотношений магглов и магии, которой Альбус интересовался в малой степени, на тему о маггловской литературе, которой Альбус интересовался очень сильно.

И Альбус тогда вспомнил, почему всегда так любил магглов. Он постарался четко сформулировать эту мысль для всех сидевших за столом – что-то о том, как магия – это не совсем верный заменитель воображения, что-то о собрании комиксов «Кельвин и Хоббс», которое тетя Гермиона подарила ему на Рождество, когда он еще не был ужасно древним, что-то там еще. Стелла и Хьюго уже все это слышали, но Скорпиус – Скорпиусу было что сказать.

Альбус удивился, что не имеет ничего против его мнения, а когда он расслабился и начал жестикулировать руками, чтобы сформулировать свою точку зрения, Стелла широко ему улыбнулась.

Он понял, что она пыталась сказать. Но хотел бы не понимать. Альбус всегда старался держать руки в узде, если не чувствовал себя комфортно, потому что у него были тонкие длинные пальцы, похожие на паучьи лапки и легко подключаемые к разговору, но почему-то они смущали. Если Скорпиус уже думал, что Альбус глупый, то теперь он точно считал его непроходимо тупым, когда слов не хватило и в ход пошли руки, размашисто рисуя пояснения в воздухе. Но Альбус… Альбус не был уверен, волнует ли его это, или он просто не думал, что Скорпиус считает его тупым. Так или иначе это приводило в замешательство, потому что Альбус внезапно, неожиданно чувствовал себя комфортно.

Они расправились с ужином и добрались до торта, плотного и пористого с кремом между коржами и избытком глазури. Раньше, когда они были детьми, его пекли только на дни рождения, но все его кузины и кузены любили торт так сильно, что требовали его по любому поводу, а Альбус любил его больше всех и настоял на том, чтобы научиться его печь. Теперь он почти сожалел, что это единственный десерт, который он умеет готовить, потому что Скорпиус слизывал глазурь с пальцев и издавал тихие постанывающие звуки от удовольствия, и Альбус не хотел думать о Скорпиусе, глазури и этих негромких стонах, которые звучали как приглушенный секс.

– Это _очень вкусно_ , – произнес Скорпиус, слизывая торт с вилки, и Стелла кивнула.

– Спасибо, что принес торт, Ал, – сказала она. – Он придает возвышенности событию.

– Смотри, чтобы он тебе не надоел, – отозвался Альбус. – Ты же знаешь, у Лил день рождения через две недели.

– Как будто такое возможно, – сказал Хьюго. – Серьезно, ты готовишь его лучше, чем бабушка.

– Богохульство, – парировал Альбус, но он широко улыбался. – Приходится делать хорошо, потому что это _единственное_ , что я готовлю.

– Ну да, – ответила Стелла. – Хотя у тебя получаются неплохие бутерброды с сыром.

– Торт и бутерброды с сыром? – спросил Скорпиус. – Удивительно, что ты такой тощий.

– В дядю Гарри, – мягко произнес Хьюго, большим пальцем собирая крошки с тарелки.

Это правда. Альбус бы предпочел не говорить об этом: непослушные волосы, поджарое телосложение, отвратительное зрение. Все, чем он походил на своего отца, вызывало у него неловкость, ведь в то время как Гарри выглядел хорошо, на Альбусе эти черты смотрелись словно одежда с чужого плеча.

– Мой отец называл тебя Гарри Поттером в миниатюре, – сказал Скорпиус, и Альбус бросил на него хмурый взгляд.

– Да, – ответил он, стараясь не показать, насколько сильно ему не нравилось это прозвище, которым его наградил и _«Ежедневный Пророк»_. – Порой меня так называют. Жаль, я попал в Слизерин.

– Жаль, я попал в Когтевран, – сказал Скорпиус, встретившись взглядом с Альбусом, и Альбус все понял.

Драко Малфой стал жить затворником с тех пор, как умерла его жена, или даже раньше, но Альбус видел его несколько раз на вокзале Кингс-Кросс и несколько раз – в газетах. Да, он понимал, что не единственный, кто похож на своего отца, но не способен пойти по его стопам, к счастью или несчастью.

Стелла спасла Альбуса от слишком глубоких раздумий, подбросив новую тему для обсуждения, поблагодарила Альбуса и Скорпиуса за то, что они пришли, сказала что-то еще – до Альбуса доходило через слово, кажется. Возможно, дело было в вине или в разговоре, но Альбус устал. Вымотался. Потерял способность ясно мыслить, поэтому, наверное, попросил Скорпиуса о помощи.

– Слушай, ты не мог бы помочь мне с поиском информации о боях крупов? – спросил Альбус, но уже когда они уходили, когда Зуб был взят на поводок, а тонкое лицо и светлые волосы Скорпиуса подсвечивались только золотистым светом уличных фонарей. Окруженный золотистым сиянием Скорпиус выглядел… теплее – первое, что пришло на ум Альбусу, это тоже подтолкнуло его к просьбе, пожалуй.

– Это моя работа, – насмешливо произнес Скорпиус. – Зайди завтра в библиотеку.

Альбус кивнул, потянул поводок Зуба, и они направились вниз по улице, вскоре Скорпиус нагнал их и зашагал рядом.

– Мне в эту же сторону, – пояснил он через мгновение, хотя это должно было быть очевидным. Альбус поднял воротник, защищаясь от холодного ветра, и кивнул, прежде чем понял, что Скорпиус может этого не увидеть.

– Я понял, – сказал он. Когти Зуба стучали по брусчатке, и если и было еще что сказать, Альбус не знал, что именно. Они дошли до квартиры Альбуса раньше, чем до того места, где жил Скорпиус, и остановились перед тяжелой дверью.

– Увидимся завтра, – произнес Альбус, и Скорпиус кивнул.

– Непременно, – ответил он, и затем Зуб поплелся за Альбусом по узкой лестнице домой, в кровать.

Утром жалеть было не о чем, только съесть завтрак и выгулять собаку. Потом Альбус натянул аврорскую мантию, пошел на работу и поднялся в библиотеку.

– Не был уверен, что ты появишься, – сказал Скорпиус, и Альбус пожал плечами. Он принес кучу книг и пачку листов со своими заметками и выложил их перед Скорпиусом, для изучения.

– Хорошие рисунки, – произнес Скорпиус, взглянув на них, и каким-то удивительным, _удивительнейшим_ образом Альбусу удалось не покраснеть.

– Да, – ответил он. – Давай приступим?

Скорпиус разложил заметки Альбуса на столе, потом рассортировал книги по темам и разделил их пополам. Скорпиус нарисовал запутанную сеть связей между заметками Альбуса, изящно ее заколдовал, отчего все стало трехмерным и на удивление понятным, несмотря ни на что.

Нарисованный Альбусом Зуб тем временем дергал за слабо связанные мечущиеся по листу идеи.

– А они очень неплохие, знаешь? – сказал Скорпиус, тыкая в один из рисунков своей палочкой.

– Однако глупые, – ответил Альбус, пожимая плечами. Два нарисованных Зуба схватились друг с другом. Чтобы победить в бою, один круп должен схватить другого за раздвоенный кончик хвоста и откусить его. Альбус указал на борющуюся пару.

– Давай поспорим, – сказал он.

– На что? – спросил Скорпиус, и Альбус пожал плечами.

– На сикль, – отозвался он, и теперь Скорпиус пожал плечами.

– Я думал о чем-то более интересном, – произнес он и подался вперед, опираясь на локти. – Но как знаешь.

– О чем интересном? – невольно спросил Альбус. Очки Скорпиуса скользили вниз по его носу, серебрясь в свете библиотечных ламп, и он очень внимательно смотрел на Альбуса, как будто ждал чего-то.

Как будто был заворожен.

– Интересном, – сказал Скорпиус, – как…

– Бой уже окончен, – перебил Альбус, указывая на крупов. Тот, который находился ближе к Скорпиусу, крепко схватил другого крупа за хвост, и они покатились кубарем, беззвучно тявкая.

– Точно, – сказал Скорпиус, надвинул очки на нос и открыл следующий том.

Альбус знал, что только что произошло. Хотел бы он еще и понимать это.

В Слизерине… вообще-то не стоило говорить о Слизерине, потому что Шон был гриффиндорцем и чувств своих не скрывал. Но в Слизерине ты тоже всегда знал, чего хотели люди, поскольку они старались получить это. Не единожды, а несколько раз, и если путь к интимной близости им преграждала ранняя победа ожившей иллюстрации боя крупов, они энергично продолжали.

Скорпиус так не поступил. Он снова начал делать заметки, показывая на их парящую схему, а затем предложил обратиться к другим источникам и исчез в их поисках, оставив Альбуса наедине со своими мыслями. Если… если бы они не учились вместе, если бы Скорпиус не вел себя как _задница_ , если бы они просто встретились в баре Хьюго (или в другом баре, в который Альбус зачастил после разрыва с Шоном, зачаровывая глаза и волосы, чтобы они не так выделялись, поскольку не стоило портить репутацию, показывая людям, что он вот так танцует).

Существовало множество вероятностей, но та, что разворачивалась прямо сейчас… Альбус просто не мог представить, как это увенчается успехом.

Альбус – слизеринец. Он защищает себя.

Когда Скорпиус вернулся к столу, Альбус спросил, над какими книгами ему поработать, взял их и начал читать. Он не глядел украдкой на Скорпиуса, когда думал, что тот не смотрит, и Альбус точно не вытягивал ноги под столом, чтобы соприкоснуться с ним. Поскольку, во-первых, это сильно напоминало Хогвартс, а во-вторых, Альбус просто сказал, что такого не сделает. Он просто решил. Он всегда придерживался своих решений, даже наихудших (и подобных было немало).

Но принятие решения не означало, что Альбусу не хотелось выяснить, что Скорпиус пытался сделать и почему. Он пропустил эту идею через себя – Скорпиус Малфой хочет его. Или хотел на мгновение. Или слабо пытался флиртовать. В любом случае что-то происходило.

С Шоном они практически не флиртовали – Роза пригласила Альбуса на гриффиндорскую вечеринку. В пунш что-то подмешали. Шон с Альбусом оказались в обнимку на мягком кресле в углу, тихо целуясь напропалую. И Шон не был Хенриком. После этого они стали парой, что называется.

Разрыв, произошедший в прошлом году, был либо тяжелым, либо неизбежным. Роза говорила, что он неизбежен, Стелла считала его тяжелым, так что, когда Альбус вернулся домой после поисков информации со Скорпиусом, связался он именно с Розой.

Роза уехала в Болгарию после окончания школы, чтобы работать с дядей Чарли, а оттуда ее перевели в заповедник в Норвегии с норвежскими горбатыми драконами. Когда она подошла к камину, на щеке у нее красовалась длинная полоска копоти, а волосы были собраны на макушке в пучок, из которого выбилось несколько прядей.

– Ал, – произнесла она, переводя дыхание. – Что за повод, кузен?

– Как твои дела?

– Обойдемся без формальностей, – сказала она. – Я знаю, что ты чего-то хочешь.

Альбус неотрывно смотрел на нее некоторое время.

– У меня все хорошо, – произнесла она. – Сейчас тут брачный период. Самки высиживают яйца в течение зимы, а спариваются они в воздухе – тебе нужно как-нибудь приехать сюда и увидеть это. А теперь – чего ты хочешь? – закончила она, широко улыбаясь.

– Мне стало интересно, почему ты была так уверена, что мы с Шоном расстанемся? – произнес Альбус, и улыбка Розы стала еще шире.

– Пришел к своей любимой кузине Розе за советом насчет отношений? – спросила она. – Бедный Альбус.

– Заткнись, – мягко произнес он. – Говори.

У Розы всегда была странная привычка наколдовывать маленькие шары синего света и заставлять их парить в воздухе, пока она говорила. Это было первое заклинание, которому ее научила тетя Гермиона, с тех пор так и повелось – один или два шарика постоянно следовали за ней.

Почти каждое лето она из-за этого попадала в неприятности с Министерством.

Сейчас один шарик вращался вокруг ее головы, а потом подпрыгнул в воздухе, когда Роза постучала палочкой по подбородку.

– Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что, возможно, боишься быть геем? – спросила Роза, но не дала ему сразу же ответить. – Из-за дяди Гарри. Потому что если ты не женишься и не родишь двух с половиной детей, чтобы продолжить род Поттеров, то боишься, что разочаруешь его.

– Это неправда, – сказал Альбус. – Я никогда не хотел…

– Но ты никогда не хотел и длительных отношений, – заявила Роза. – А Шон хотел.

Это правда. Альбус знал, что это правда, потому что Шон жил вместе с парнем, с которым начал встречаться после расставания с Альбусом. А это шаг, который он никогда не хотел сделать – съехаться, объединить все их вещи в одной квартире. Ему нравилось просыпаться в объятиях Шона, но безопаснее казалось держать кое-что по отдельности, словно вторая квартира была страховкой или спасательным канатом.

– Серьезные намерения просто важны не для всех, – услышал Альбус собственные слова. – Не всем нужны длительные отношения.

– И если ты в это веришь, то у вас с Шоном все равно бы ничего не получилось, – лаконично ответила Роза. – Но в это ли ты действительно веришь?

– Это не из-за отца, – сказал Альбус.

– Ты стал аврором из-за него, – парировала Роза. – Не вижу разницы.

Порой Альбус немного ненавидел Розу. Вот она сидела там, наверное, опустившись на колени перед камином, со своими вьющимися волосами и шариком синего света и говорила здравые вещи, которые, возможно, были правдой, но которых Альбус не хотел слышать.

– Альбус, – произнесла она через несколько мгновений тишины, нарушаемой только потрескиванием огня, – твоя семья любит тебя. Ты можешь быть кем угодно, и они – мы – все равно будем тебя любить. Я просто хочу удостовериться, что ты – тот, кем хочешь быть.

Быть тем, кем он хочет – это ужасало. Альбус всегда стремился к некоему неясному состоянию, к _уважению_. Его отец был самым уважаемым человеком из всех, кого он знал. Откуда следовало, что если бы он мог быть как Гарри Поттер… но он не был.

– Да, – сказал Альбус. – Я подумаю об этом.

Роза слабо улыбнулась ему, казалось, ей хочется потянуться в огонь и обнять его, а потом они попрощались.

Альбус все еще сидел на полу, притиснувшись спиной к дивану. Он подозвал Зуба и почесал его за ушами. Он думал и сомневался.

Он даже не знал, что бы делал, если бы не был аврором.

Альбус заснул там же, усевшись с Зубом перед огнем, и проснулся оттого, что круп лизал его лицо. Он опоздал на работу, что не стало неожиданностью, но, кажется, никого это не волновало. Поднявшись в библиотеку, он помахал Скорпиусу и устроился за дальним столом, поджав под себя ноги и углубившись в книги, заметки раскинулись вокруг него.

Скорпиус присоединился к нему чуть раньше перерыва на обед, сел за стул напротив Альбуса, едва кивнув ему и отпустив несколько сравнительно ценных комментариев о боях крупов.

Было удивительно уютно, и когда наступило время обеда, Альбус спросил, не хочет ли Скорпиус присоединиться. Альбусу нравилось маггловское кафе в двух кварталах от Министерства – небольшое, тихое и всегда слегка неряшливое. Скорпиус имел скептический вид, но все равно пошел с ним.

– Ты уверен, что никто не догадается? – спросил он, когда они уже шли по тротуару. У Альбуса на рабочем месте хранилась маггловская одежда, и им со Скорпиусом удалось трансфигурировать для него запасную пару брюк и оксфордскую рубашку по размеру.

– Ты совсем недавно был одет как маггл, – сказал Альбус. – На ужине со Стеллой и Хьюго.

– Но тогда я не собирался столкнуться с настоящими магглами, – ответил Скорпиус, вильнув в сторону, чтобы уклониться от столкновения с мужчиной, шедшим им навстречу. Затем он остановился, чтобы рассмотреть манжету. – Мне кажется, что строчка неаутентична.

– Строчка, – повторил за ним Альбус.

– Вот здесь на манжетах, – сказал Скорпиус. – Трансфигурация изменила их, потому что у меня руки короче, чем у тебя, и теперь все…

– Малфой, – перебил его Альбус.

– Что?

– Никто не будет смотреть на строчку на твоих манжетах, – сказал Альбус.

– Тебе легко говорить, – пробурчал Скорпиус. – Твоя рубашка в полном порядке.

– Да, – произнес Альбус. – Это так.

– А твои брюки, – сказал Скорпиус, извернувшись. – Думаю, у нас задницы разной формы. Какие-нибудь магглы смотрят на мою задницу?

– Нет, – ответил Альбус. – Но начнут, если ты не прекратишь попытки взглянуть на нее.

А вот Альбус смотрел. Смотрел на задницу Скорпиуса. Раз уж на то пошло, они трансфигурировали брюки слишком узкими, и натягивающаяся при движении рубашка, заправленная за пояс, обстоятельно обрисовывала изгиб талии Скорпиуса.

– Верно, Поттер, – сказал Скорпиус, продолжая идти.

– Ты прошел мимо, – произнес Альбус, остановившись у витрины.

– Спасибо, что сказал, – отозвался Скорпиус, возвращаясь назад. – Ты очень предупредителен.

– Стараюсь, – сказал Альбус и открыл дверь перед Скорпиусом, пропуская его внутрь.

Альбус угощал его, потому что Скорпиус не носил с собой маггловских денег.

– Тебя удивляет, что у меня нет с собой маггловских денег? – задал ему вопрос Скорпиус, когда они сели за столик, и Альбус пожал плечами.

– Не особо, – ответил он.

– Не то чтобы я ненавидел магглов… – начал Скорпиус. – Я в курсе, моя семья… Я просто не очень много о них знаю.

– Разве ты не изучал маггловедение? – спросил Альбус. Он знал, что Скорпиус ходил на маггловедение. Они посещали один и тот же курс.

– Это был единственный предмет, в котором ты добился больших успехов, чем я, – сухо произнес Скорпиус. – Ты же знаешь, что изучал.

– Почему ты всегда так мерзко себя вел из-за этого? – спросил Альбус. – Из-за оценок?

Скорпиус опустил взгляд, а потом опять посмотрел Альбусу в лицо.

– Наверное, потому что у меня получалось хорошо учиться, – сказал он. – Я любил рисоваться в некотором роде.

Альбус фыркнул.

– Не думал, что ты склонен к преуменьшениям.

– Это не так, – произнес Скорпиус. Возможно, он покраснел, что… смотрелось неплохо на самом деле – подсвеченные румянцем острые скулы Малфоя.

– Расскажи мне, – обратился к нему Скорпиус, – о своих рисунках.

– Что? – спросил Альбус. – О рисунках Зуба?

– И всей твоей семьи, – ответил Скорпиус. – И практически всех, с кем мы учились в школе.

– Ты их видел? – спросил Альбус. Правда в том, что зарисовками были заполнены поля большинства его записей и даже некоторых эссе в Хогвартсе. Альбус всегда умело выполнял заклинания оживления изображения, но подобное в Хогвартсе проверяли без особого рвения, так что это не имело значения. Альбус до сих пор хранил папки с рисунками, сложив их в коробки под кроватью.

– Неудивительно, что ты учился не очень успешно по большинству предметов, – произнес Скорпиус, пряча усмешку. – Ты постоянно отвлекался.

– Да… – задумчиво протянул Альбус. – Но я учился достаточно хорошо, чтобы стать аврором.

– Да, – ответил Скорпиус. – Это определенно стало сюрпризом.

– Неужели? – спросил Альбус, прищурившись.

– Я не ожидал, что ты выберешь эту профессию, – сказал Скорпиус.

– Потому что я слишком глупый? – спросил Альбус. Он хмуро взглянул на Скорпиуса, поджав губы. – Потому что это…

– Нет, – перебил его Скорпиус, поспешно выплюнув слово. – Альбус, я просто не думал, что ты хотел этим заниматься.

– Потому что я слизеринец? – спросил Альбус, и Скорпиус имел наглость рассмеяться.

– Альбус, – снова сказал он. _Имя_ Альбуса, не фамилию Поттер, которое он уже неизвестно как долго произносил. – Большинство моих родственников училось в Слизерине. Я говорю о _тебе_ , а не о твоем факультете.

Альбус поднял руку, как будто это позволило бы ему более точно сформулировать свои мысли, но теперь уронил ее на стол.

– Ты не знаешь меня, – тихо произнес он. – Не знаешь.

– Я… – начал Скорпиус, но Альбус оборвал его:

– Это не твое дело, Малфой, – сказал он. – Не тебе судить.

– Верно, – произнес Скорпиус. – Конечно, нет.

Альбус взглянул на него, но по лицу Скорпиуса невозможно было что-то прочесть. Остаток обеда прошел в тишине, а когда они вернулись в библиотеку, Скорпиус пошел к своей конторке, а Альбус остался за столом, разбираясь с книгами и расширяя их сеть заметок, пока не закончился рабочий день, можно было закругляться и идти домой.

На ужин он сделал бутерброд с сыром. Вопреки расхожему мнению он умел готовить и другие блюда, но за окном моросило, а приготовление бутербродов не требовало раздумий.

Бар, в который он ходил потанцевать (подцепить кого-нибудь, если уж быть честным перед собой), находился на стыке Косой Аллеи и Лютного Переулка в подвальном помещении. Название его Альбус забыл, кирпичные стены закрывали потрепанные постеры, и предлагали тут больше сортов пива, чем где-либо еще в любом из переулков. Парящие шары освещали бар приглушенными теплыми цветами – янтарным, охристым, бордовым, коричневато-красным.

Альбусу он всегда нравился, освещение там было тусклым, а музыка хорошей. Это просто клуб на самом деле, и менял он цвет волос и глаз из-за того, что носил фамилию Поттер, а не потому что считал то, чем там занимается, особо постыдным. Так бы не считалось, если бы он не был Поттером. Но в бедный на события день даже бестолковая новость о Поттерах попадала в _«Пророк»_ , а Альбус Поттер, который спит со случайными парнями, – это нечто менее бестолковое, даже приближающееся к интересной новости, хоть и неблаговидной. Потому что Поттеры не спали со случайными парнями. Поттеры спасали мир и женились на своих школьных возлюбленных. Поттеры выбирали хорошие, благодетельные, _полезные_ профессии и жили аналогично благодетельной жизнью.

Это, строго говоря, не было правдой.

Альбус связался с Лили.

Когда Лили оказалась в Слизерине, Альбус был уверен, все осуждали его за то, что ему действительно нравился его факультет, и он не знал, что с этим делать. Так что он обернул зеленый с серебром шарф вокруг ее шеи, крепко обнял и отпустил к змеям.

У тех не были ни единого шанса.

Лили была ловцом в Хогвартсе, и «Летучие мыши из Баликасла» предложили ей место в команде еще до окончания учебы. Лили бросила школу.

– Конечно, – говорила она, когда кто-нибудь высказывался по этому поводу (бабушка Уизли, тетя Гермиона, дядя Перси – дядя Джордж похлопал ее по спине и радушно принял в ряды единомышленников). – Чем бы еще я занималась?

Лили не ответила на его вызов, потому что тренировалась, но той же ночью связалась с ним, когда Альбус уже спал.

– Ал, – сказала она. – Я тебя разбудила? Тебе действительно нужно надеть майку, ты же не хочешь морально травмировать меня на всю оставшуюся жизнь видом своей бледной груди, да?

Альбус что-то пробормотал, просыпаясь, и, моргая, уставился на сестру. Она всегда была младшенькой. Иначе ее не описать.

– Лили, – произнес он.

– Так меня зовут, – оживленно ответила она и широко улыбнулась в ожидании.

– Ты когда-нибудь чувствовала себя виноватой из-за того, что попала в Слизерин?

– Мерлин, Ал, это всего лишь факультет, – сказала она.

– Тебе не казалось, что ты подвела маму и папу? В _«Пророке»_ только о нас и писали – «Дом Поттеров испортился».

– Этот заголовок был моим любимым, – задумчиво произнесла Лили. – Но, Ал, не будь задницей. Их это не волнует. Я лучший ловец всех _времен_ , а ты – Альбус, и никому до этого нет никакого дела.

Альбус уставился на нее. Лили _действительно_ была лучшим ловцом всех времен, а Альбус был… Альбусом. Что на самом деле слегка угнетало.

– Прекращай загоняться, – скомандовала она из камина. – Альбус Северус Поттер, из-за чего бы ты ни переживал, просто перестань. Ты недостаточно стар для кризиса среднего возраста.

– Ты думаешь, я должен уволиться? – спросил Альбус, и Лили прищурила один глаз.

– У тебя кризис среднего возраста? – спросила она.

– Нет, – ответил он. – Нет, обычный кризис.

– Делай то, что хочешь, блин, – сказала Лили. – Мне нужно идти.

И она ушла. Альбус другого и не ожидал, если честно.

Он снова заснул перед камином, Зуб свернулся у его спины, тепло дыша и издавая запах крупа.

В этот раз Альбус успел на работу вовремя, правда, едва-едва. Он провел весь день, воскрешая заметки, которые они со Скорпиусом создали, и составляя из них отчет, а когда закончил, положил свиток в ящик своего стола и решил, что понесет его Скорпиусу перед сдачей.

Но это могло подождать до понедельника. Вообще-то надо было, чтобы это подождало до понедельника и дало Альбусу время привести мысли в порядок.

В пятницу вечером он пошел в бар. Это решение он, кажется, уже принял, натягивая штаны как обычно и надевая тонкий зеленый джемпер. Он не менял ни цвет волос, ни глаз, даже не посмотрел в зеркало перед выходом. Он знал, как выглядит – как он сам.

Как молодой Гарри Поттер, говорят. Альбус предпочитал считать, что очки у него более стильные.

Ему казалось, что он привлекает всеобщее внимание, пока спускался по лестнице в клуб, но когда зашел туда, это ощущение пропало. Никто не повернулся посмотреть, когда он вошел в помещение. Бармен взглянул на него и ничего не сказал, лишь подтолкнул к нему заказанное пиво и широко улыбнулся, когда Альбус осушил кружку залпом.

А потом пришла очередь танцев. Вообще у Альбуса никогда не получалось хорошо танцевать, но это был не тот тип танцев, где нужно иметь особые способности.

Когда он увидел Скорпиуса, на бедрах Альбуса лежали ладони другого парня, а большие пальцы дразняще касались пояса его джинсов. Скорпиус яркими белыми волосами резко выделялся среди окружающих по другую сторону зала, он опирался на стену, скрестив руки на груди, а одежда на нем была та, которую для него днем раньше трансфигурировал Альбус. Его бедра выдавались вперед, волосы были уложены мягкими пиками, и смотрел он прямо на Альбуса.

Когда они встретились взглядами, Альбус развернулся и положил руки на плечи незнакомому парню, стараясь не думать об этом. Так было проще – прижаться бедрами к незнакомцу, чем думать о движении тела Скорпиуса рядом с его собственным, о том факте, что Скорпиус надел его одежду, и причину этого Альбус постичь никак не мог.

Наутро он попал в газеты, одна строка на пятой странице – «Котел слухов». Все не так плохо, как он ожидал. За воскресным обедом у родителей те даже не упомянули об этом.

– Альбус, – сказал Гарри, – из достоверного источника мне стало известно, что твое следующее дело будет слегка более интересным.

Альбус сделал паузу, чтобы прожевать еду и пересмотреть свои намерения.

– Я, наверное, уволюсь, – сказал он, и Гарри бросил на него проницательный взгляд поверх подготовленных тарелок.

– Что?

– Не уверен, что я аврор, – ответил он.

Наступила тишина, и Альбусу отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Лили или Джеймс были тут, чтобы рассеять напряжение, но у Джеймса выдался рабочий уикенд, а у Лили – поездка с «Летучими мышами».

– Действительно, Альбус? – спросила его мама. Альбус пытался прочесть выражения на их лицах. У него всегда хорошо получалось понять, когда родители сердились, а потом выкрутиться с помощью обмана, но сейчас они не выглядели сердитыми, они просто смотрели – просто смотрели на него.

– Чем ты будешь заниматься? – спросил отец, и Альбусу показалось, что выражал тот терпение.

– Моими рисунками, – ответил он. – Комиксами.

– Это приносит деньги? – спросила Джинни, и прозвучало это так спокойно, что удивило Альбуса, напугало его.

– Вы правда нормально к этому относитесь? – спросил он.

– Конечно, – произнес Гарри. – Мерлин, Ал, ты же знаешь, мы лишь хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Они оба с любовью улыбнулись ему. Это так… это его родители. Альбус _знал_ , что это его родители. Он все еще ожидал чего-то большего, какой-то драмы, чего-то… он ожидал, что кто-то намекнет на то, что ему чего-то не хватало, но вместо этого мама накладывала себе на тарелку горошек, а отец предлагал ему картофель.

Они по очереди обняли его, когда он уходил, хотя знали, что он это ненавидит.

Альбус связался с Лили по камину, когда пришел домой, и уселся на полу с Зубом.

– Ал, – сказала она. – Что происходит?

– Я сказал маме и папе, что ухожу из Аврората, – ответил он, и Лили широко улыбнулась.

– О, молодец! – произнесла она, хлопнув в ладоши.

– Это действительно не настолько важное дело, да? – спросил он, и она пожала плечами.

– Не особо, нет, – ответила она. – Тебя всегда больше интересовали истории об аврорах, чем непосредственно….

– Да, – произнес он. – Истории.

– Значит, ты будешь рисовать комиксы? – спросила она, и Альбус нахмурился.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Ал, – сказала она. – _Все_ знают. Тебе никогда ничего больше не нравилось. Кроме того, я исключительно проницательна.

Альбусу захотелось ударить ее, но довольствовался он тем, что просто покачал головой.

– Не знаю, почему я тебя терплю, – произнес он.

– Потому что я твоя сестра, – отозвалась она. – Как будто у тебя когда-то был выбор.

Попрощавшись, Альбус почесал Зуба за ушами и пошел спать, на этот раз нормально в кровати. Зуб запрыгнул к нему где-то посреди ночи и пополз к подушке.

В понедельник нужно было кое-что уладить, но Скорпиус отсутствовал.

– Можете отправить ему сову, – сказала ведьма за конторкой, которая давеча рассматривала ногти.

– Нет, все в порядке, – ответил Альбус.

– Я могу подержать его здесь, – продолжила она.

– Нет, – сказал Альбус, прижимая свиток к себе. – Я потом с ним приду.

Он собрался уходить, но затем повернулся обратно.

– А где Скорпиус живет? – спросил он.

Библиотекарь с ногтями взглянула на него, мерно моргая.

– Я не имею права разглашать данную информацию, – сказала она.

– Мне нужно с ним увидеться, – произнес Альбус, потому что это _правда_.

– Сейчас его тут нет, – сказала другая библиотекарь. – Вы можете отправить ему свиток совой.

– Отправьте ему вот это, – попросил Альбус, достал маленький листок и написал на нем: _«Где ты живешь? АСП»_. Вторая библиотекарь бросила на него сердитый взгляд, но в конце концов свистнула сову, а затем села за один из столов в ожидании.

Сова вернулась ровно через тринадцать минут, и вторая библиотекарь вручила Альбусу записку, стараясь скрыть ухмылку.

_«Не твое дело, Поттер»._

Альбус нахмурился, перевернул записку и нацарапал:  
 _«Этим утром я написал заявление об увольнении. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой»._

Следующая записка содержала адрес камина. Альбус постарался выглядеть не очень самодовольным. У него не получилось.

– Он болеет, – сказала другая библиотекарь, но Альбус уже выходил в огромные дубово-стеклянные двери, направляясь к лифту.

Как оказалось, другая библиотекарь не соврала. Когда Скорпиус ответил на вызов по камину, Альбус тут же заметил его покрасневший нос, а когда Альбус прошел через камин, стало видно, что Скорпиус укутался в мягкий халат, похожий на те, что носят магглы, а на его лодыжках гармошкой собрались шерстяные носки.

– О, – произнес Альбус, – я, наверное, пойду…

– Нет, не уходи, – сказал Скорпиус. – Все не так плохо, как кажется.

– Выглядишь ты плохо, – ответил Альбус, и Скорпиус пожал плечами.

– Отец прислал мне зелья, – сказал он. – Я их принял.

– А… хорошо тогда, – произнес Альбус и замолчал, оглядываясь. Квартира Скорпиуса очень напоминала его собственную, только книг было больше. Но так же стояли фотографии в рамках, на стенах висели постеры (один изображал «Тостеры-печи» – любимую группу Альбуса и результат недавней моды на названия групп по наименованию маггловских устройств), стояла обшарпанная мебель. – Я просто пришел извиниться.

– Неужели? – спросил Скорпиус, и Альбус… Альбус понятия не имел, зачем еще сюда пришел.

– И спросить, не мог бы ты проверить мой отчет о боях крупов, – сказал Альбус, протягивая свиток.

Скорпиус уставился на свиток, потом на Альбуса, а затем протянул руку за ним.

Это было ужасно. Это было мучительно. Это было неловко. Альбус сбежал.

А потом его начало терзать чувство вины, когда он вернулся в свою квартиру, потому что Скорпиус явно _болел_ , а Альбус вломился в его жизнь и потребовал прочесть ужасно скучный отчет о боях крупов.

Так что он приготовил куриный бульон. Он пораньше ушел с работы, у него есть время. Он был обязан что-то сделать для Скорпиуса, иначе останется у него в долгу. Он занесет суп, ничего такого, у него все равно в морозилке лежит курица.

Это неправда – насчет курицы в морозилке, но никому не обязательно знать об этом.

Альбус не знал всех заклинаний для супа, так что сымпровизировал чуть-чуть, и получилось все неплохо. Или выглядело неплохо, и на вкус было неплохо, так что он уменьшил кастрюлю и прошел через камин в квартиру Скорпиуса.

Там был Драко Малфой.

– О, – произнес Альбус. – Извините.

Драко безучастно взглянул на него, а потом сказал:

– Ты к Скорпу? Он спит.

– Я просто… принес суп, – быстро ответил Альбус, выуживая кастрюльку из кармана. – Я уменьшил его.

– Вижу, – произнес Драко.

– Верно, – сказал Альбус, возвращая кастрюле первоначальный размер. – Скажите ему, что он может принести кастрюлю на работу или типа того.

– Или типа того, – повторил Драко, и прозвучало это настолько весело- _изумленно_ , что Альбусу срочно потребовалось уйти.

– Всего хорошего! – сказал он и сделал именно это.

Затем Альбус пошел к Стелле и Хьюго, потому что пытался рассказать всем значимым для него людям о смене рода деятельности, прежде чем _«Пророк»_ узнает об этом, и потому что Стелла могла ответить на некоторые вопросы о Скорпиусе, с которыми нужно было разобраться.

Стелла находилась дома – читала, устроившись на кресле и закинув ноги на подлокотник.

– Ал, – сказала она, поворачиваясь, когда он вышел из камина. – Хьюго сейчас в «Летучем Форде Англия».

– Да… – начал Альбус. – Я просто… я ухожу из Аврората.

– Чудесно, – лучезарно улыбнулась она. – Это чудесно, Альбус. Скорп будет так рад.

Альбус моргнул и присел на подлокотник другого кресла.

– Вообще он уже знает.

– Это значит, вы двое поладили? – спросила Стелла. Она улыбалась по-особому, как часто делала – ласково, пугающе и как будто знала что-то, чего не знаешь ты.

– Да нет, не особо, – сказал Альбус. – Но мы недавно обедали вместе, и он упомянул… я подумал, что должен рассказать ему.

И тут Стелла нахмурилась.

– Знаешь, ты ему нравишься, – сказала она.

– Что? – спросил Альбус.

Стелла пожала плечами.

– Просто… ты ему нравишься, Альбус, – произнесла она. – Не играй с ним.

– _Что_? – повторил Альбус.

– Альбус, – вздохнула Стелла. – Я не должна тебе говорить, но это длится целую вечность, просто… пощади его самолюбие, если для тебя все несерьезно.

– Ты помнишь, как я расстался с Шоном? – спросил Альбус, и Стелла фыркнула.

– Конечно, помню, – сказала она. – Это произошло не _так_ давно.

– Ты считала… это моя вина?

– Да, Ал, – ответила Стелла. – Твоя.

– А что, если у меня опять так получится?

Стелла встретилась с ним взглядом, ее глаза ярко блестели и излучали надежду.

– Ты этого не знаешь, Ал, – сказала она. – Попробуй. Если ты готов попытаться, этого достаточно.

Альбус отчаянно надеялся, что Драко уже ушел, и отправился к Скорпиусу через камин.

– Спасибо за суп, – сказал Скорпиус, когда Альбус вышел из камина. – Отец проверил его на яды и сказал, что их там нет, так что…

– Верно, – ответил Альбус. – Должно быть, я забыл данный ингредиент.

– Он сказал, слизеринцу доверять нельзя никогда, – продолжил Скорпиус.

– Я пытаюсь избавиться от стереотипов, связанных с факультетом, – произнес в ответ Альбус.

– Как так? – спросил Скорпиус. Он сидел на диване все еще в носках, собравшихся в гармошку на щиколотках, нос у него по-прежнему был покрасневшим. Он смотрел на Альбуса без особого выражения, словно устал и растратил все эмоции, и Альбус подозревал, что момент сейчас неподходящий, но лучшего придумать не мог.

Альбус вообще-то не знал, как он пытается избавиться от стереотипов, связанных с факультетом. Он сел на диван рядом со Скорпиусом и взглянул на него.

– Тебе понравился суп?

– Как мамин, – ответил Скорпиус. – Но она… понимаешь… не готовила супы.

– Верно, – произнес Альбус. На несколько мгновений между ними воцарилась тишина, потом продлилась еще несколько.

– Ты еще что-то хотел сказать? – спросил Скорпиус. Альбус все еще не снял свое пальто, а Скорпиус сидел в халате и носках, и Альбус не знал точно, что намеревался сказать, но что-то витало в воздухе, что-то тут было.

– Скорпиус, – в конце концов произнес он, – ты мне нравишься.

Скорпиус молчал, глядя на него – не то чтобы спокойно, но выжидательно.

– Я веду себя как задница, – сказал он. – Иногда.

Скорпиус поцеловал его, молниеносно прихватив за затылок и прижавшись губами к губам. На вкус он был как укроп, лимон и бодроперцовое зелье, и его губы двигались так, как будто он пытался что-то сказать.

– Я болею, – сообщил Скорпиус, когда они оторвались друг от друга. – Прости, это, наверное, заразно.

Альбус станет переживать из-за этого чуть больше, когда заболеет на следующей неделе и выяснится, что Скорпиус вообще не умеет готовить супы, но пока что он чмокнул Скорпиуса в порозовевший нос и снова поцеловал его, крепко.

– Значит, мы можем попробовать? – спросил он.

– Да, – ответил Скорпиус. – Можем.


End file.
